One Winged Angel
by Spike1025
Summary: One of the most evil beings is about to hit Harmony. He will change the lives of many. The enemy: I think the title speaks for itself. If not, it is definitely a big hint.
1. Chapter 1

One-Winged Angel

This is my second Passions fan fiction. I am working on both of them at the same time. The way that I came up with this idea was when I saw an Anime Insider Magazine. I just thought what would happen if this happened. There might be plenty of dark moments in this fan fiction. It might be rated M for some violence, language, and goriness. But I'm not sure. I have not completely decided on that yet. I was going to do this story after I finished the first one. But, then I saw a commercial for Passions Disaster and I decided that I wanted to start before it started. Hopefully, there will be readers that are familiar with the big villain. He or it, depending on how you look at it, will make Tabitha, the friends in the basement, and/or any other evil being that has ever stepped into Harmony, look like a joke. Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it. By the way, I do not own Passions or anything Final Fantasy related. Here we go.

It was like any other day in the town of Harmony, which pretty much consisted of lots of drama and events happening.

At the Bennett's:

Knock-Knock

Kay: Jess, you going to go get that?

Knock-Knock

Kay: Jessica?

Knock-Knock

Kay: Fine. I'll get it.

Delivery guy: Hi. Are you a member of the Bennett family?

Kay: Yes I am.

Delivery guy: Okay. I just need you to sign hear.

Kay signed it.

Delivery guy: Okay.

The delivery guy brings out a long and somewhat wide package.

Delivery guy: Have a nice day.

The delivery guy heads into his truck and drives off.

Kay closes the door and leans it up on the wall. That's when Kay notices a note attached to the package. She takes the note off and starts to read it.

Kay: Hmm. I hope that this will help. From…Charity!

Just then Kay starts having inner conflicts. She is not sure whether to be upset or not. On one hand, she is already over Miguel. On the other, Charity is the reason that Miguel left and Maria does not have her father around. So, she decides to just leave the package there for now and go back to what she was doing. As Kay was passing the hallway, she noticed Jessica getting ready to leave the house.

Kay: Jessica, where are you going? You're not planning to go to that Spike creep are you?

Jessica: And if I am?

Kay: Jessica no! That guy both drugged and raped you. All he wants is to get into your pants again and again.

Jessica: Screw you, Kay! He never drugged or raped me.

Kay: Yes he did. You're just blinded from the truth to see it.

Kay and Jessica start to stare each other down.

At Sheridan's:

Sheridan: (very unhappy) I can't believe that Marty is truly gone. My son is (starts to get teary) gone. (Starts to get angry) And it's all Luis' fault!

Gwen: Sweetie, you don't mean that.

Sheridan: Yes I do. Luis should have believed me when I said that Marty was our son. But he didn't. No matter how many times I had told him, he still believed Beth and not me. He should have believed me from the beginning and he didn't! And because of that, our son is gone!

Sheridan starts to break down while Gwen keeps trying to comfort her.

At the Lopez-Fitzgerald's:

Luis starts to head to his car.

Luis: (to himself) Okay. I messed up by not believing Sheridan that Marty was our son. But I promise you, Sheridan, that one way or another, I will get our son back from Beth. I promise.

Luis gets into the car, starts it, and heads off to find Beth and Marty.

Beth's private jet:

Beth: I did it. I finally have Marty to myself. I might not have Luis, but that's okay since I have his son. No one will ever take you away from me, Marty. Not Sheridan, not Luis, nobody.

At the Bennetts':

Kay: Forget it Jessica. I will not let you leave this house so you can go get yourself hurt some more.

Jessica: You're not my mother, Kay. You can't tell me where I can and where I cannot go. Now, get out of my way!

Kay: No!

Jessica: I said get out of my way!

Jessica pushes Kay away and runs downstairs and out the door. Kay tries to follow, but Jessica was already too ahead for her to catch up.

Kay: Jessica!

Soon, day became night.

At the Bennett's:

Sam Bennett comes home after finally getting Kay's message that she left on his phone after she went back into the house.

Sam: Kay.

Kay hears her dad calling her and heads downstairs.

Kay: Dad.

Sam: I got your message. Had Jessica come back yet?

Kay: No, Dad. She's still out there somewhere. For all we know, she could be with Spike.

Sam: Right. Okay, I got Noah with me, so the two of us are going to go look for her.

Kay: Okay. Good luck, Dad.

Sam heads back into the car and heads off with Noah to find Jessica.

Kay looks out the window, to see driving away.

Luis's car:

Luis: Don't worry, Sheridan, I'm going to find Marty and I'm going to bring him back home, where he belongs.

Beth and Marty leave the jet that has just landed.

Beth: Why did we land here in the middle of nowhere?

Pilot: Mr. Crane feels that it is safe if you kept switching transportations. That way, it'll get anybody that tries to find you confused.

Beth sees a car.

Beth: I take it that that's for me and Marty.

Pilot: Yes.

Beth takes Marty and heads to car. She first straps Marty in and then gets into the car herself. She notices that the keys are already in the ignition. So, she starts the car and heads off to continue running away from Luis, Sheridan, and anybody else that might be trying to find them.

At a dark and shady alley:

Jessica: Spike.

Spike: Hey, baby.

Jessica hugs Spike tightly. Spike wants her let go.

Jessica: Mmm. I missed you.

At Tabitha's:

Tabitha is looking in her small cauldron smiling along with Endora because of the chaos happening.

Tabitha: Oh, is so great, Endora. Look at all the chaos happening all over Harmony. And this is not including the conflicts that everyone in town is having.

Endora giggles.

Just then, the house starts to shake, all the lights start to flicker rapidly, and the cauldron starts boiling while bits of dark electricity surround it. Mrs. Wallace comes out of one of the rooms.

Mrs. Wallace: Hey, what's happening? What's going on here?

Tabitha: I don't know!

Endora starts to cry.

Tabitha: Oh dear. Endora's crying. This means that this isn't her.

Tabitha head down into the basement. Tabitha senses fear coming from the friends in the basement.

Tabitha: (with concern) Oh dear. This isn't even the work of the friends in the basement.

Tabitha heads back upstairs and picks up Endora, in order to calm her down. She walks toward the cauldron.

Tabitha: Something is coming its way toward Harmony. Something…evil and powerful. Something even beyond my powers, Endora's, or the friends in the basements'.

At Beth's car:

Beth: I can't believe we're getting away with it, Marty.

Suddenly, Beth starts to notice that the skies start getting much darker around the area she is driving. Then, a beam of lightning smacks down into the ground right near the car. Beth instantly stops the car. She looks in the back to see if Marty was okay, which he was.

Beth: Okay. Marty, I'll be right back.

Beth gets out the car and walks closer and closer to where the beam hit as the smoke clears. From the spot, she spots a figure. As she sees it, she is wondering how this is possible.

Beth: Who's there? Who are you? (To herself) What are you?

Voice: The cause of your death and the death of others.


	2. Chapter 2

Beth starts to worry about herself and Marty after hearing what the mysterious figure had just said. The smoke has finally cleared enough that could see the being standing there clearly. The figure was standing on two feet; he was facing the other way. One of the first things she noticed about the person was that it had a single black wing on its back.

Beth: Did you come from Heaven?

The mysterious person turned around. He looked pretty much human. He had dark eyes, leather and metal clothing, long gray or silverfish hair, a harness containing a very long sword attached to the side of his clothing, and creepy, dark lips.

Person: Actually, it is the exact opposite. I came from the darkness.

The person looks to the side of Beth and noticed her car and that Marty was from the back. The person starts heading toward the car.

Marty: Stay away from my son.

Beth runs over to stop him, but the mysterious figure easily pushed her into the vacant road. The person looks through the back seat window and looks straight into Marty's eyes. He then walks over to Beth, who was trying to get back up, and looks into her eyes.

Person: You are not his true mother.

Beth: Yes I am.

Beth is finally able to get herself up and stay up. The person turns his head and looks back at the car.

Person: A child kept away from his real mother. I almost pity him.

Beth: (angrily) I may have not been the one who brought him into the world, but he's still my son. And nobody is taking him away from me. Especially not you!

Beth takes out a loaded gun and tries to shoot the unknown person. The person swiftly dodges every single bullet. The mysterious being takes out his long sword, Masamune, and just stabs Beth through the heart and twists the sword. Blood starts coming out of Beth's mouth.

Beth: W-w-who are you? W-w-what are you?

The unknown being takes the sword out off Beth, sticks his hand out, grabs Beth from her face, and draws the her face close to his.

Person: Who am I? I am Sephiroth. What am I? I am Cetra, the superior being that will bring you and the rest of the inferior mortals to annihilation.

He throws Beth down to the ground, as she had just died. Sephiroth shakes his sword, in order to get the blood off. He puts his sword back into the compartment and walks over back to the car and looks at Marty.

Sephiroth: I can understand on a certain level, what it's like to have almost not known who your true mother was, being kept away from her. For that, I will show you mercy _for now_. But, the people from wherever you are from shall not be as blessed.

Sephiroth walks over to Beth and stocks his hand into one of her pants pocket to reveal a wallet. He looks into the wallet and sees Beth's id.

Sephiroth: Harmony?

Sephiroth throws the wallet back down.

Sephiroth: When I get there, it will become anything but.

And so, he starts to walk down the road on the way to Harmony.

It is very early in the morning, early enough that one could call still call it the middle of the night. Luis, is driving down the road, when suddenly, he notices a bunch of police and an ambulance blocking the road, which prevented Luis from driving further. Luis notices that one of the cops is holding a young boy.

Luis: Marty?

Luis steps out of the car and runs toward.

Luis: Oh my god, Marty!

A cop blocks him from moving forward.

Cop: Excuse me, sir, can I help you?

Luis: Yeah. I'm detective Lopez-Fitzgerald of Harmony P.D. (shows his badge) and that's my son. He was taken from me and his mother.

Cop: Lopez-Fitzgerald? Oh, that's right. Our guys have been told to keep alert for a woman that has kidnapped a child belonging to Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald and Sheridan Crane. Which means that that woman (turns around to the direction that the ambulance is at) must be Beth Wallace.

Luis walks over to the ambulance to find Beth in the condition she was when Sephiroth left being put on the cart.

Luis: My god. What happened?

Cop: We're not entirely sure. All we know is that she now officially declared dead.

Even though Beth did steal his and Sheridan's son, Luis did feel sad; he knew Beth and they used to date, made love to each other, and even almost _married_ each other. Luis walks over to the cop that was holding Marty.

Cop: I believe this is yours.

The cop hands Marty over to Luis, along with a bag containing Marty's things, which Beth had brought with her.

Luis: Marty. Oh, my boy, I missed you so much. Come on, let's go home.

Within a few minutes, Luis had put Marty in his baby car seat, which is now in the back of Luis' car. Afterwards, Luis had put the bag next to Marty, got into the car, checked to make sure that Marty was strapped in safely, buckled his seatbelt, and headed back to Harmony.

At a dark alley:

Noah: Oh man. Look how late it is. I'm really worried.

Sam: Just keep your eyes open, Noah.

A different area in the alley:

Spike and Jessica are making out and are close to doing much more than that. And right in front of Spike's people.

Jessica: Mmm, Spike, wait. I'm not so sure about this.

Spike takes out some pills and gives them to Jessica.

Spike: Here, baby. These should help you loosen up.

Jessica puts the pills in her mouth and swallows them.

Sephiroth: Killing yourself. So that's how dim you humans really are?

Spike turns around and Jessica moves her head to the side to find Sephiroth right behind them.

Spike: Who are you? And what the hell do you want? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something here?

Sephiroth: How pathetic and useless are you? You obviously have no future. And you are with this sad case because?

Jessica: You can't talk about him like that!

Sephiroth: Why? Because he'll hurt me? (To Spike) You serve no purpose. You have no value.

Spike: Shut up.

Sephiroth: You're small and insignificant. You are inferior. You are weak. You are nothing.

Spike: Shut up.

Sephiroth: You should have been stripped of your existence a long time ago.

Spike takes a board and smacks toward Sephiroth.

Spike: I said shut up!

The board easily breaks as it makes contact with Sephiroth.

Sephiroth: …………That's it?

Spike, starting to get worried, pulls out his pocket knife and tries to stab Sephiroth.

Sephiroth easily takes Spike's arm that has the knife and twists it. Spike's crew and Jessica start to freak out.

Spike: Aaaauuuugggghhhh!

Jessica: Spike!

Sephiroth pushes Jessica far away. She lands hard against a wall.

Spike: Get him!

Spike's crews takes out their knives and guns and go for Sephiroth. Sephiroth lets go of Spike and dodges the bullets and knives by leaping far and high. When he lands, Sephiroth raises his hands, points it toward the crew, and starts moving his fingers a certain way. Suddenly, Spike's people instantly catch on fire. Jessica thought that even though she "loved" Spike, she had to make a run for it and try to stay alive.

Crew: Yaaahhh!

Sephiroth: If there is one thing I love just as much as death and destruction, its torment.

Just then, Spike tries to stab Sephiroth with his knife, using his other hand. Sephiroth dodges the knife by teleporting himself from in front of Spike to behind him.

Sephiroth: That's how I know you are weak.

Sephiroth quickly grabs Spike's head and twists, which obviously caused him to die.

Sephiroth: You let mere words get the better of you.

Sephiroth drops Spike on the ground. He turns to notice that Jessica is gone.

Sephiroth: Not a big deal to me. She didn't have true darkness in her heart. Besides, this is only the beginning.

Sephiroth heads into the shadows.

Sephiroth: I'll continue in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Dad!" said Noah.

"Yeah?" Sam replied.

"Do you hear that?"

Sam listened and responded.

"Yeah. It sounds like someone crying. It could be Jessica! It seems to be getting closer. Let's move, Noah!"

Sam and Noah started running toward the crying while yelling Jessica's name to see if it was her.

"Jessica?" Sam yelled.

"Jess, is it you?" Noah said after Sam.

Jessica is running for her life crying with fear in her heart. Suddenly, she starts hearing her father and brother calling out to her.

"Daddy? Noah?" Jessica said out loud.

She starts to run and follow their voices.

"Daddy? Noah?" she yelled as she continued running.

Sam and Noah heard her yelling for them.

"Jessica" Sam said. "Jessica!"

"Daddy!" Jessica yelled in respond.

Jessica can start to see her father and brother running toward her.

"Jessica!" Sam yelled.

"Jess!" Noah had said after Sam.

"Daddy! Noah!" Jessica yelled as she runs into her father's arms.

"Oh, Jessica, thank god you're safe" Sam said, as he hugged her daughter.

"Oh, Daddy, it was horrible." Jessica cried.

"What happened?" Noah asked.

"There was this guy and he tortured and killed Spike and his people."

"Where are they, Jessica?" Sam had asked.

Jessica takes them to where Spike and the others were. Jessica turns her head because the scene was too much for her.

Sam responds by going "My god. Who did this?"

Jessica answers "It was this weird looking guy."

It is now a while later when some of the cops come to scene of the murder. Jessica is describing Sephiroth to the sketch artist.

"He had dark eyes, dark creepy lips, long gray or silver-ish hair, black leather and gray metal clothing, had a long sword, and, oh, a black left wing."

"Did you say _wing_?"

"Yes. I know how crazy that sounds, but its true."

The sketch artist shows the sketch to Jessica.

"Oh my god, that's him!" she shrieked.

"It's okay. Noah, let's take her home." Sam said.

"Okay. Come on, Jess."

The next morning, at the Lopez-Fitzgerald home:

Pilar is on the phone.

"Really? _Mijo_, that's terrific. You're here in Harmony? Okay."

Pilar hangs up the phone, just as Martin, Theresa, and Paloma entered the kitchen.

"Who was that?" Theresa asked.

"That was Luis. He found Marty."

"That's great" Martin said.

"Where is he?" Paloma asked.

"He's already in Harmony, but, he's going to stop at Sheridan's place to bring Marty to her."

"Finally, some good is coming towards this family" Theresa thought.

At Sheridan's:

Knock-Knock

Sheridan heads toward the door and looks outside the window next to it. She was happy beyond all belief when he saw Luis with. She quickly unlocked the locks on the door and opened it.

"Marty!"

Sheridan instantly brought Marty into her arms and hugged him.

"Luis, you brought my boy back to me."

"I told I would Sheridan."

Sheridan gives Luis a kiss on the lips and went straight back to hugging Marty. The three of them went inside. Luis shut the door and notices that Gwen and Ethan were here. They got up from the couch.

"We should probably give them some time alone" Ethan said to Gwen.

"Right. Okay, so we're going to let you three spend some time together and we'll talk later."

"Besides, I gotta go to work anyway" said Ethan.

Ethan and Gwen left.

Sheridan and Luis look at Marty and each other with big smiles.

At the Bennett's:

Knock-Knock

Noah heads to the door and opens it to find Kay.

"Hey, Kay."

"Hey, Noah. How's Jessica doing?"

"She's doing better than before. Dad is with her to comfort her. Man, that murderer did some number on Spike and those guys."

Around the stores:

Fancy is just leaving a store after buying some clothing from Versace.

"Damn it" Fancy said to herself. "I thought that maybe some shopping would help me stop thinking about that Noah Bennett, but it did nothing."

Fancy started walking around the area.

At a different area of town:

Sephiroth appears from the shadows.

"Let the wrath of Sephiroth begin."

Sephiroth overhears Ben and Joey, who are the guys in Vegas, sent to take down Noah and Fancy.

"Man, when we find that Noah Bennett and that girl, they will be sleeping with the fishes" Joey said.

"Yeah. So, let's head over and find those two."

Ben and Joey start heading toward the Bennett house. Just then, Sephiroth senses a decently strong dark power in the direction that the guys in Vegas were heading. So, Sephiroth decided to follow them until he reaches the source of the power that he is sensing. To make sure that he isn't seen, Sephiroth hides in the shadows. 

At Tabitha's:

"Oh dear. The supreme dark being is heading our way" Tabitha said.

"W-what does that mean for us?" Mrs. Wallace asked.

"It means that I will have to use some _really_ strong magic."

"Why?" Kay asked as she just entered the house.

"Something very evil is coming its way, Kay. Something powerful beyond belief" Tabitha said.

At a different area of Harmony:

Sephiroth is still following the guys from Vegas.

"Soon the utter destruction of mankind shall begin and I, Sephiroth, will have extreme power." He said to himself.


End file.
